This invention is basically concerned with a cue-game of the kind comprising a table surrounded by solid, uncushioned walls, a number of disks adapted for sliding movement on said table, and at least one cue for shooting said disks over said table, and in which each of said disks comprises a circular body having an upper side and a lower side and a total height that is considerably less than the maximum body diameter, the body showing said maximum diameter only within a circumferential narrow zone that is vertically spaced from both the uppermost and the lowermost surface portions of the body. In other words, the invention is concerned with a game of skill somewhat resembling billiards but played not with balls but with a special kind of disk-like sliding pieces. In addition, the invention relates to a sliding disk or piece for use in such a cue-game.
In previously known games of the kind referred to, each sliding disk was a fully symmetrical, circular and frequently annular, solid body having a more or less convex rim generatrix and its maximum diameter as well as its center of gravity in an imaginary plane through half its height. However, game disks of this kind are easily overturned, wabbled and even inverted when played and they bounce badly when hitting the table walls or one another. For this and other reasons the known games of the kind in question do not permit an accurate and qualified play, in which the skill of the players becomes really decisive, as is the case in ordinary billiards.